


The Blue Mask (an EJ x Reader story)

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I’ve just been really sick lately and school has been hell but here you go. Enjoy :)





	1. The mask in the woods

You sigh as you walk through the forest listening to your favorite band as you hike taking in the breathtaking scenery of Mount Baker in the Pacific Northwest. You smile as you sing along to the lyrics your (h/c) locks tied up in a ponytail as you dance on the empty trail to the beat of the music. 

((time skip))

Sitting in a log resting as you drink water breathing heavily from the exertion. Tired you sit there leaning against the tree earbuds out listening to nature before it all goes silent. Not even an insect makes as you sit there. A sense of dread fills you as you stand up only to hear a crack from behind you.  
Turning around you see a figure in the woods his figure completely covered in shadow except for a navy blue mask staring at you from the darkness of the dense woods. “Shit” you cussed as pure fear floods you as you begin to run up the trail with no other place to go.  
Running for your life leaving everything behind you hear a chuckle from behind as the figure rushes at you. “Their’s no escaping this fate, pet” they purr as you run. Tripping over a log you fall onto your face as a cold hand wraps around your ankle.  
Looking at the figure cold terror runs down your spine as you turn and see a mask of navy blue with eyes which bleed black, tar-like liquid. Your instincts take over your body as you kick the man above you poised with a needle filled with a clear liquid. “Get the fuck away from me” you yell anger in your voice as you kick him in the chest getting up scrabbling away from him as the man in the mask snarls at you.  
Running along the trail you feel nothing but terror as your lungs beg for air, legs on fire, arms and face covered in small cut from the tree’s waking you in the face as you ran blindly along the trail. Stumbling ahead you fall to your knees exhausted from your running in terror from this masked man.  
“Tired already pet” he purrs not daring to look back you feel a pinch in your neck and the world goes spinning into black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner I’ve just been really sick lately and school has been hell but here you go. Enjoy :)

You wake up in an empty room which smells heavily of chemicals. You try to sit up only to find your body chained to the bed. “Fuck” you cuss your head foggy from what happened on the trail that fateful day. “Let the fuck go” you yell struggling against the chains tying you down as you hear a soft chuckle from the other side of the room.  
“Now why would I do that pet” the voice purrs as you watch the figure coming out of the shadows the district blue mask standing stark against their black outfit.  
“Pet!” you yell “let me make this clear to you buddy I ain’t pet and there is no way in hell that I am yours” you yell acid in your words.  
The man chuckles as he lunges at you the black, tar-like liquid dripping onto your face causing your skin to go red with irritation as his gloved hand tightens around your neck. “Let me make this clear you're going to follow my orders and be an obedient little slave,” he says anger in his words “or you're going to be punished. You got that”  
“Fuck you,” you shout ignoring the pain coming from your neck as he squeezes tighter “I will not be your slave or whatever else you want me to be! I bet the cops are coming for you now, looking for me”  
At this, he chuckled. A deep animalistic chuckle as he releases his grip on your neck. “Guess I'll have to remove your voice box to prevent you from talking, or I could remove your pretty little legs,” he says as he traces his hand up the inside of your thigh causing you to shiver. “But neither of us would want you legless because how would you please your master,” he purrs you could almost hear the smirk under his mask.  
“You sick bastard once I get out of here I'm going to make sure you pay,” you shout struggling against the rusty chains holding you down. Breaking one arm lose you lunge at him wrapping your hand around his neck as you begin to squeeze with all your might from you petite build. The man seemed unfazed at your attempts as he pulls your hand off a sickening crack coming from it as your wrist breaks causing you to scream as your wrist was shattered.  
“What a silly little pet you are” he sneers as he lets going of your bruised, and broke wrist “it seems my pet needs to be a lesson” as he says this you watch as he takes out a scalpel “were should I cut first” he pauses as if thinking “not your face it's too pretty” he says as he rubs a gloved hand over your cheek causing you to flinch away. “Maybe we can go for your legs, or slit the bottom of your feet to prevent you from walking or running,” he says as he walks over to your feet. “Hmm yes I think I'll instead break your legs” he purrs as another sickening crack fills the room as another wave of pain washes over you as your right leg is broken. The man in the mask laughs as he watches your face contort in agony from your bones breaking. Screaming in agony you try to curl up in a ball only to fail as the restraints hold you back. “Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to” you cry tears streaming down your blotchy, red face. The man lets out a low chuckle “sure you did pet” he purrs as he lifts up part of his blue mask exposing gey skin and shark-like teeth. “What the fuck are you” you scream as you flounder trying to get away as he smirks. “I'm the monster which stalks the night.” he says as he grabs your chin “and trust me that there are worse creatures out there than me. Trust me you could’ve met Jeff or one of slenders proxies. If one of them caught you well you would already be decomposing in the woods” he lets out a laugh as more of the black ooze drops onto your already red face. “But I couldn't let that happen you're too pretty to let die by there hands” he purrs as he leaves the room turning off the lights the white room plunging into darkness.  
Curling up as much as you could in the restraints you begin to cry tears of pain, anguish, and frustration as you lay in the darkness of the room before restless sleep takes you into its clutches.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Your running through an infinite tunnel of darkness the light at the end never getting closer as you run the feeling of hot breath on your back never leaving you. Turning around you see the monster in the blue mask running behind you almost to tease you as he reaches his hand out grabbing you by your neck. “Don't run from your master” the monster purrs his hands squeeze around your neck causing you to choke and cough as he holds you in the air “Your master isn’t done playing with his pet?” he says as his free hand undoes your denim jeans as he slips your pants off your slim body as he moves his hand to pull off your (favorite Color) panties. “N-no please don't” you beg as you watch him slip your panties off. Chuckling to himself the monster rips your underwear down your slim legs. “Why shouldn’t I?” he asks as a gloved finger runs over your clit. “Please don't i will do anything just don't do that” you beg as you try your best to supres a moan as his hand runs along you furrowed cunt. “Anything?” he purrs chuckling to himself. 

You wake up with a jolt unable to move as you where tied down covered in a cold sweat. “What the fuck was that” you say to yourself as you look around the darkened room.  
You hear a chuckle from the door way. “It seems my pet is awake” the masked man purrs as he walks towards you. “Fuck off” you mutter. He seems to ignore your comment as he sits down on the medical table. “What do you want” you groan the pain from your broken legs becoming ever more prominent.  
“Pleasure” he purrs as his gloved hands begin to undo the chains holding you down. “Why else would I keep my favorite pet around”  
“Oh I don’t know maybe to torture and kill me” You spat venom coming from every word.  
He chuckled as the final chain fell loose. Taking this as an opertunity you socked him int the face scrambling to the other side of the room as fast as you could with your broken leg.  
“You bitch” he spat as he looked at you with his cracked blue mask fury in his eyes as metal glinted in his hand.  
“Shit Shit Shit” She muttered as you pressed yourself against the wall as the masked man loomed ever closer. “You know what I think I’ll do to you.” He said looming over you, “I think I’ll tie you up and fill every hole with toys and leave you their till you accept your fate” he snarled grabbing you by your hair. Instincts take over as you scratch and claw at his arm desperately trying to get away to no avail as he tossed you across the floor. You slammed your head into something hard the world going black as you here the masked man chuckle taking out a collar as the world fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for this chapter being so short ill post an update soon


End file.
